Anthony Fisher
Anthony Fisher lived in Willow Creek, with his wife Ciara and Reuben Fisher. He also lived with Jake, Ryder, and their son Cody. Toddlerhood Even though Anthony wasn't seen as a toddler, he was still thought to have been quite trendy and swaggy with his clothing and would have probably worn loud colours. He was also thought to have been a silly toddler to the point where he would want to make everyone laugh, heading to the way he became as an adult. He was only seen in the "Toddlers We Haven't Seen" challenge video. Teen Days Anthony moved into an apartment in the city and lived with Asher Collins, Jamie Street, Kylie Sass, and Joey Holt. Eventually, Anthony met Ciara as a teen and they attended their prom together. Ciara also had her first kiss Anthony at the prom and two remained romantic interests with each other until they were 20 and started dating as young adults. Adulthood After Ciara moved to Brindleton Bay with Charlotte, their relationship progressed and he soon moved in with them. He obtained a job as a police officer to help out with the bills. An accidental pregnancy resulted in the birth of their first child Carrie. They got engaged while Ciara was pregnant and eloped immediately after. When Carrie was a child, they finally had a wedding ceremony and renewed their vows. Anthony continued on with his career and received Shep, a German Shepard, when he was promoted to detective. They had a second child, Hunter Fisher. Anthony was missing romance with Ciara and hung out with some girls at a club. Anthony and Ciara's relationship got worse when he didn't seem to care about her after Jessy and Roxy's deaths and Ciara was super depressed. Their fights caused them to sleep in separate beds -Anthony slept in his and Ciara's bed whilst Ciara set in Carrie's bed. At Hunter's teenage birthday Anthony got Ciara more angry at him when he made hot dogs even though he knew she couldn't eat them because she is a vegetarian, which made her ill. Ciara and Anthony continued to argue at Hunter's birthday and their romance got worse. On a vacation to Selvadorada with the money that Ciara inherited from Jessica and Roxy, their relationship improved, therefore showing Clare that they could have a happy relationship. A Little Bit Older, A Little Bit Wiser Anthony aged up to an elder on the Callery-Aiken Memorial Day, along with his wife Ciara Fisher. He unfortunately passed off screen at the same time as his wife in episode 56 of In the Suburbs (Charlotte-Rose, Chase and Willow) Trivia *Anthony was created in the same video as Asher and Joey Holt. *He lived in San Myshuno with Jamie Street, Asher Collins, Kylie Sass, and Joey Holt when they were teenagers. *Anthony is a part of the Dream House series *Ciara and Anthony were almost going to be the first couple of the series to get a divorce until they went on a holiday to Selvadorada where they rekindled their relationship. *Anthony is South African and British. *Clare didn't genetically make Joey Holt, Anthony's brother, the game automatically made them brothers. *Anthony and Ciara were the first sims in a main series to pass away off-screen. *He wasn't able to reach the top of his career like Clare hoped. *Anthony and Ciara never met any of their grandchildren. They are also the first sims to not meet any of their grandkids. *At one point, Clare thought Anthony might have been bisexual when he had the option to be romantic with Asher and other men. Category:Willow Creek Category:Characters Category:Spouses Category:Third Generation Category:Elders Category:Male Category:Dead Characters